bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/An Update On My Life: What Will Happen In The Months Ahead
This is an important message that I have to tell you guys regarding the next couple months of my life. So please, read what I have to say just so you guys may know. The Message So here's the deal. I graduated from high school two years ago and would have started college soon after have I had a vehicle to get there. I would have also started started job searching, but I needed a car to get to places. I live in the countryside, so there's not much opportunity out here. But months ago, my parents finally got me a car and we've been working hard to get the tags and all that for the car just to get it on the road legally. We finally got the tags and the license plate this past Monday and my dad plans on taking me into the DMV this coming week. I don't know for sure if I'll pass the test the first time, but in the case that I do, I'll have to start job hunting. I'll have to help my parents pay for the bills and the insurance for the car. Hopefully since the car is a 2005 Ford Taurus, the bills and all that won't be too expensive. I got two places that will hire me in the event that there's a job opening. The first place is a feed store / food market family business owned by some people that I know. They like me and I'm friends with the young guy who runs them, so I know they'll hire me when they do have a job opening. The second place is a funeral home owned by this one guy who goes to my church. He's the father of the Chief of Police in my town who I use to be friends with (don't want to go down that road, so please don't ask). This guy cares about me and sees me as a fourth child. I told him about me needing a job, so he'll hire me as soon as there is a job opening at the funeral home. Those are two places that I know will hire me off the bat without me having to fill out an application or doing an interview. However, as those two places don't have any openings right now and I since can't wait forever for an opening, that means I'll have to fill out some applications and hopefully get called in for an interview. It won't be easy though since everything is electronic now. I tried filling in some applications on the internet twice before. One of them was for Food Lion and they never called me back. I don't even know if they ever recieved it. And the other one was for Family Dollar, which I couldn't even figure out. Everything is just so complicated nowadays. I wish they still handed out paper applications for those who don't know how to fill one out on the internet. You all my be wondering why I told you guys all this. I don't know how much it will affect my writing. I'm thinking about just getting a part-time job and taking it easy so I could still hang with my friend and write on here, but I know for a fact that my parents will probably push me to get a full-time job. You guys might not see as often as much during the next several months, but I will try and come on here as often as I can. But then there's also college that I have to tend to as well. I got to try and attend this fall so I can have my life insurance again (it expired last year all because I wasn't in school at the time). My parents don't have much money and I only got one scholarship, so I may have to only take one or two courses per semester. I don't know how much school will beat down on me considering the homework that I may have to do, but I promise you guys I will still come on here as much as I can. That is a fact. I will not leave for an extended period of time without telling you guys first. I won't do the same thing that I did two years ago. If I have to leave for a long period of time for anything at all, I will leave a blog up like this one and let you guys know. Now with all this out of the way, I'm going to start my two-week break now. I'm going to use that time to study for my test so I can get my license on my first try as well as to transfer more chapters of Bully: The Undead Story onto FanFiction.net. And yes, that story is kinda getting popular on there. Thanks for asking, folks. : P One More Thing.... In the following weeks after July 31, expect the following chapters for my current stories: *'The epilogue to ''A Night On Campus For C-Money: The last and final chapter of the sixth story following C-Money and his crazy life. I'll be honest, compared to Life In Carcer City ''and ''A Month At Greenwood For C-Money, this one wasn't as fun to write. I felt that it had more shortcomings than the last two stories. But luckily, this story is almost over. I said before that it was going to be the final story in the series and I mean it. I mean it was fun writing his journey and so forth, but I never really want to another over-the-top story like what I did with his six stories. This doesn't mean though that I'm completely abandoning him. I may write a reboot to his first story someday, but that will depend if I want to or not. *The Undead Side-Stories - Hide And Seek: 'Tired of feeling like trash and wanting to prove to Clayton that he can handle himself, Constantinos sneaks out of the Boys' Dorm alone to gather supplies from the Main Building. What he thought would be a simple snatch-and-grab soon turns into a nightmare as zombies including the zombified Headmaster starts hunting him down at every corner. With one hand injured and a skinny build, Constantinos will have to outsmart the zombies if he wants to live to see another day. *'Chapter 6 of Transferred To Bullworth: '''I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I will continue this story, no doubt about it. Expect it sometime in August. I was going to start writing another story around this time that I already told you guys about. The prequel taking place in the 1980's following Jimmy's father through collge. But since I don't know what my life will be like in the following months, I'm going to have to postpone it till I know for sure I have time to start writing another story. That's all I have to share, people. Have a great day and stay safe. Peace. Category:Blog posts